Beyond the Barrior: Akihito's Past before Hiromi
by Lily-Lily Burning Night
Summary: Akihito has caught wind of something big coming but...what is it? Something is after Akihito and his immortal power. Hiromi is suspicious of a new student Alan Michelles. Warning: YAOI, Boy x Boy Pairings: Alan(OC) x Akaihto, Hiromi x Akihito, and Mitsuki x Mirai TDisclaimer: I don't own jack. Story better than summary. T-M for lemon later chapters slight rape and kidnap.


Chapter 1: The Fever:

Lily-chan: Hello! This is my first Beyond the Boundary fanfic! *smiles and cheers happily throwing a small party in a corner*

Hiromi: Uwah~!Akkey! *glomps and hands snake around the blonds waist* Your so warm~ *hands travel a bit more downwards*

Akihito: *squirms and wiggles* L-let me g-go! *face slightly red and looking creeped out* Go back to your sister complex!

Mitsuki: No...keep him. *walks away and sits next to Mirai*

Mirai: Wow...yaoi pervert sempai's...just wow...

Lily-chan: *sweatdrop but still smiling* A-anyway...as you see this is a YAOI for my favorite two pervs~! *evil glint as she looks at Akihito* And my favorite uke!

Akihito: HEY! I totally top sempai!

Hiromi: *leans close to his ear after sneaking up behind him* Boo...

Akihito: *shrieks and jumps into Hiromi's awaiting arms*

Hiromi: Ha~...

Akihito: *pout* that doesn't count.

Lily-chan: Okay...um disclaimer and warnings now...*ahem*

Warning: YAOI! Boy x Boy! Lemon in later chapters! Some cursing an crossdressing and my OC Alvin Derek Johnson. Mentions and some rather graphic mentions of Abuse and rape.

Pairings:  
-

Mitsuki x Mirai

Alvin (OC) x Akihito

Hiromi x Akihito

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyond the Boundary I'm pretty Hiromi would be doing more than just warming up his hands on Akihito.

Lily-chan: *takes a deep breath* And that's all! On with the story!

Akihito sighed and lied his head in his arms giving a soft sigh as he hid down in the club room. He hadn't been feeling well and just wanted to be by himself.

"Akkey..." a firm but gentle voice called out to him the blond looked up as Hiromi walked into the club and looked at the younger in concern.

The blond had his head to the side but you could still see the sweat rolling down the side of his head as he panted lightly. He wasn't wearing his vest or blazer and for once was wearing a short sleeved shirt for once but at the same time he was shivering.

"Hiromi-sempai..." He whimpered.

The ravenette bent down and placed a hand on the others head ripping it off almost immediately.

"Your burning up! Why did you even come to school?!" He scolded standing up and picking the blond up gently. "I'm taking you home."

The blond struggled feverently.

"N-no! I-I'm waiting for something!" He groaned softly feeling his stomach churn angrily.

"What are you waiting for then?" Hiromi asked looking at the other questionably. "Your horribly sick and all you can do is say your staying here until something comes?"

"I-I don't know what I'm waiting for I-I just k-know its coming..." He said before he felt himself drifting off.

Hiromi panicked when the blond closed his eyes as he felt himself panicked slightly before calming when he saw it was only for the best that the blond slept.

-Mini-Timeskip to the Kanbara household-

Hiromi placed Akihito in his bed gently as he looked around the clean apartment.  
Not bad for a glasses obsessed weirdo.

"Nngh...I-its coming...a-and I-its coming fast..." Akihito whimpered feeling himself struggle against the covers. "N-no! S-step back!"

The older male looked at the unconscious blond in shock as tears raced down his face and he felt his heart break at the sight. Racing over he tried waking the blond up only to find he couldn't get too close to him as if a barrier was there. Tensing as he felt someone else around but everybody else should be at school.

This. This might have been what Akihito was talking about because whatever it was was strong and dangerous and obviously after Akihito. He scanned the air to look for what was causing his friends distress.

"He will be my princess..." a voice hissed all around him before everything quieted down save for Akihito's irregular pants and soft cries every now and then while Hiromi stared around in shock as he kept his guard up.

"What...the hell just happened?" He questioned looking at Akihito in shock.

He...he knew something was going to happen and yet Hiromi thought it was only Akihito's fever talking.

~~~~~~~~Another Timeskip later!~~~~~~~~

"Wait so something is after Akihito-kun?" Mitsuki cried out in shock. "But why would anybody do that?"

Hiromi could only shake his head in utter bewilderment.

"It shocked me too...especially what the voice said..." He said softly. "It said: 'He will be my princess.'"

The girls stared at him in utter shock.

"B-but Senpai is a boy, right?" Kuriyama exclaimed looking at Hiromi and Mitsuki. "How unpleasent."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- At a place not to off~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Have you located the hime-sama?" a dark voice asked his syborbatine over the phone.

"I have located her highness the problem is there is something or someone preventing me from getting her. I need some time before I marry m'lasy." The other answered glaring at the mention of not being able to get his queen sooner.

"It is quite alright." The voice answered. "But listen carefully...you have until the end of the year to marry the princess or else...you know who will get the throne."

"Yes...my lord." He answered darkly glaring at the mention of the other man.

* * *

Lily-chan: Yea...that's all I got for now...*sweatdrop before bowing profuriously* G-gomenesai!

Akihito: Why me? *crying animatedly*

Hiromi: Cause your so much fun to mess with...*smiles carefreely*

Lily-chan: A-anyway gomene again but here's the end.

Everyone: Bye-Bii!


End file.
